El Cielo a Mis Pies
by Princesa andrmeda
Summary: "70 días con tu OTP." La pequeña Sakura Honda le era tan intrigante como hermosa a Wang Yao; él está dispuesto a descubrir qué significan cada uno de sus gestos, sonrisas y suspiros con tal de tenerla para sí.
1. Tomándose de las manos

Wang Yao miraba interesado a la nueva sirvienta que su hermana había contratado, quien, sin un sonido o gesto aparte de sus elegantes ademanes al ejecutar su tarea, cumplía con lo que le era ordenado y lo hacía con una aparente felicidad.

Ese no es el tipo de personas que ves todos los días.

La chica japonesa murmuraba una suave tonada que Yao supuso, era una cancioncilla de cuna de su lugar natal; desde su posición el magnate podía apreciar de cerca a la chica, y no podía evitar pensar de nuevo que era una persona tan exótica y hermosa como lo sugería su nombre.

Sakura. Flor de cerezo.

Acercándose poco a poco a la menor, Yao fingió que examinaba el trabajo de esta y aprobaba de este.

—Trabajas muy bien, aru —comentó, observando divertido la expresión sorprendida de la joven—. Y con mucha diligencia, debo decir, aru.

La chica jadeó un poco, sorprendida al escuchar un complemento de su superior, pero después dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa al tiempo que la acompañaba de una ligera inclinación de la cabeza. Porque claro, Sakura era una chica de modales.

—Le agradezco su amable comentario, Yao-san, pero ¿es acaso que no debemos trabajar por qué queremos? —le preguntó intrigada, genuinamente confundida ante las palabras del otro, este, al comprender sus palabras trató de rectificarse.

—No es eso. Aru, es sólo que a pesar de que lo hacen porque quieren, no muchos parecen del todo satisfechos con ello, aru, no sé si me estoy explicando bien —agachó un poco la cabeza, y Sakura, sintiéndose empático por el otro, tomó su mano, tratando de mostrarle algo de consuelo.

—Comprendo perfectamente, Yao-san —le aseguró, con otra sonrisa ligeramente tímida al tiempo que tomaba aquella mano que a los ojos de su propietario era demasiado torpe, llena de callos y grande en comparación a las manos de porcelana de la pequeña y delicada Sakura.

Al verse incapaz de ver a otro lado, se perdió en esos dos carbones que parecían brillar con benevolencia y sintió un sonrojo del color del kimono de la chica asediarse en sus mejillas; entre disculpas por el violento jaleo que dio de las manos de la chica, pues quería terminar con esa vergonzosa escena, trató de calmarse y regresar a su anterior estado de paz mental… o algo parecido.

—Sí, eh, gracias, aru —giró hacia todos lados, rogando para sí mismo que hubiera algo que distrajera la atención de él.

Las desventajas de vivir sólo en tu mansión con sólo un par de sirvientes que nunca parecían estar alrededor tuyo como aquella chica nipona que le volaba la cabeza con sentimientos incomprensibles para el oriental.

Al de verdad no ver otra salida, tomó de nuevo las manos de la chica, deleitándose con la sedosa contextura de estas, tratando de ignorar aquella voz en su cabeza gritándole "no te acerques más, perderás los estribos". En ese momento sólo importaban él y Sakura.

Era como una secuencia de pequeños sucesos repetidos constantemente.

* * *

Okey, explico rápido: este fic es para un reto del foro Anteiku "70 días con tu OTP", en ese caso, China x Nyo!Japón (en realidad, Chuni en cualquier forma está bien para mí uwu), y este es el primer drabble, "tomándose de las manos"; tuvo 500 palabras exactas y Hetalia no me pertenece.

China es un magnate que se compró una mansión en la antigua Saigon, Vietnam y contrató a Nyo!Japón como su sirvienta, en caso de que hayan quedado dudas. Er, a pesar de que la casa que se menciona en el fic es muuuuy antigua, finjamos que es un AU moderno y que la casa asi como el dinero es heredado, ¿vale? "El cielo a mis pies" es el título de un poemario chino edición bilingüe que tengo ahí, sus poemas son hermosos, y si gustan, puedo compartirles un par.

Matane!


	2. Acurrucándose-Haciendo mimos

El presente fanfic participa en el reto del foro Anteiku "70 días con tu OTP". Hetalia y sus personajes son propiedad creativa de Hima-papa. Este drabble es con la temática "Acurrucándose/haciendo mimos."

* * *

Sakura suspiró de alivio y se pasó una mano por la frente al ver otro de sus trabajos finalmente terminados, era regocijante er como todo tu trabajo rendía frutos después de esforzarte tanto. Al sentir una mirada sobre ella, Sakura se giró y se encontró con unos ojos cálidos y curiosos color miel.

—Yao-san, ¿necesita algo? —El chino la observó a ella, luego desvió su mirada al piso, y tras decidir que en realidad lo único que quería era ver a la chica otra vez, negó con la cabeza.

—En lo absoluto, pequeña Sakura, me gustaría de nuevo felicitarte por tu excelente trabajo limpiando y acomodando la casa, aru, y me gustaría ofrecerte darte un descanso conmigo en la sala de estar mientras vemos una película, aru.

Sakura se sintió confundida ante las palabras, pero aceptó ya que no pensó que algo como eso causaría mucho daño.

—Eso me encantaría, Yao-san.

—Deja las formalidades, puedes llamarme sólo Yao, aru. —La chica lució aún más confundida ante esta respuesta.

— ¡Pero Yao-san, si comienzo a tratarle de "tú" perderé el respeto por usted y me sentiré muy vulgar!

Yao hizo un pequeño pucherito al no lograr que la chica se sintiera al menos un poco más cómoda a su lado, plan A había fallado.

—Si quieres puedes seguir hablándome de usted, aru, pero te pido que comiences a verme como un amigo en vez de tu jefe. —Sakura pareció pensárselo por un par de segundos antes de asentir con la cabeza. Sonaba simple.

—Lo intentaré. Yao-san —el otro sonrió.

—Ahora, ¿por qué no te acomodas en el sillón y pones algo en lo que yo hago palomitas?

— ¿Está seguro, no prefiere que yo prepare los bocadillos?

—Totalmente seguro, aru, al fin y al cabo, yo no incendio cocinas como ese tipo Arthur, ahu. —La chica parpadeó un poco al ver como la gentileza de su jefe se transformaba en ligera ira hacia la persona mencionada.

—D-de acuerdo.

Sakura se acomodó en el sillón, abrazando sus piernas cerca de sí y esperando volviera con el tazón de palomitas. Se recostó en uno de los soportes para brazo mientras observaba los canales con algo de modorra.

—Listo, aru. —Le extendió el platón de palomitas y Sakura tomó un par metiéndoselas a la boca con entusiasmo al tiempo que observaba las imágenes en la televisión hacer sus cosas de monitos animados.

—Arigatou, Yao-san. —Mientras masticaba los granos de maíz rostizados, Sakura no notó como el brazo de Yao se acercaba a ella hasta rodear su espalda y presionarla contra sí. A pesar de la sorpresa inicial, la chica se dejó hacer, pues la película era de terror y se sentía menos miedosa que a tener que pedirle que hiciera eso en alguna escena de suspenso.

Se acurrucó más contra el cuerpo del chino y pensó que tal vez era cierto lo que este decía acerca de tomarse un descanso de vez en cuando.

Sólo saltó un poquito cuando atacaron a uno de los personajes en la película.


	3. Jugando-Viendo una película juntos

El tema de este drabble es "Jugando/Viendo películas juntos."

* * *

Yao observaba el tablero con una expresión de completa concentración, esperando poder hacer un movimiento que no le pusiese en riesgo, del otro lado del tablero, Sakura Honda también pensaba en cuál sería su estrategia para vencer al otro.

Para este punto, las probabilidades se inclinaban a favor de la japonesa.

—Acepte derrota y tendré piedad, Yao-san —ofreció la chica, viendo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo el chino por obtener la ventaja que no tenía.

—Espera un poco más, aru, estoy seguro de que puedo recuperar la ventaja —movió una de las piezas en forma de roca—. Además, ¡este es un juego de origen chino, aru! ¡No es posible que me estés ganando!

La chica movió también otra de sus piezas en favor de acorralar al otro. —Pero esto no se trata de orígenes etimológicos, Yao-san, es un juego de estrategia y cualquiera que sea habilidoso en el arte de la guerra puede triunfar.

Yao bufó, no creía que aquella chica fuera capaz de ello. Cuando vio la pieza que firmaría su perdición moverse, sintió que algo dentro suyo se destruía.

— ¡Nooooooooooooo, aru!

—Y creo que eso sólo confirmaría mi victoria, Yao-san —dijo la chica con una sonrisa dulce al tiempo que se levantaba de su lugar para ir a la cocina y prepararles a ambos un bocadillo. Encendió la tetera con ese té negro que tanto le gustaba al otro, pues necesitaría algo para sobrepasar el trauma de ser vencido por ella.

Después de aquella vez con las películas de terror, Yao la invitaba casi todos los días a tomarse un descanso y pasar el rato con él, y mientras que Sakura disfrutaba en demasía la compañía del otro, temía desarrollar sentimientos por él y no poder despedirse de él llegara el tiempo de ello.

Soltó un suspiro y puso otra sonrisa antes de regresar con el otro. Le entregó una taza de té, unas bolas de arroz y su peluche favorito que por alguna razón estaba escondido entre los anaqueles. El otro lo recibió con un débil "gracias, aru" mientras abrazaba al peluche y sorbía de la taza de té que le era ofrecida.

—Eres tan atenta, ¿cómo es que existen personas como tú? —tomó otro sorbo de té mientras la chica ponía los demás bocadillos en la mesita, ahora libre del tablero de Go.

—Bueno, supongo que es porque así me educaron en mi casa —tomó su propia taza y observó las reacciones del otro, esperando que este comenzara a hablar.

—Debería ir a tu casa algún día, aru, porque si tú eres así de amable, entonces tu familia ha de ser el paraíso —Sakura casi escupió su té, pues hasta donde le habían inculcado, a la única persona que debía traer a casa era al marido. Hizo la taza a un lado con una sonrisa nerviosa; queriendo evitar de nuevo ese tema, trató de rebuscar en su cerebro algo que la pudiese salvar.

—No creo que sea la mejor idea del mundo, Yao-san. —Dijo al fin, tras no encontrar nada mejor.

Yao tomó otro sorbo de té y no insistió.


	4. Inspirado en una canción

El cuarto drabble es "influenciado por una canción." La canción que me otorgaron fue "Cell Block Tango" del musical _Chicago_. Por favor disculpen si este capítulo quedó demasiado Ooc en comparación a los otros tres (que también me parecieron Ooc...) pero lo creía necesario para que quedara con la canción que me asignaron.

* * *

Wang disfrutaba de una taza de té en su sillón favorito mientras leía un libro de poesía china tradicional, y mientras disfrutaba de los elegantes kanjis, el sabor del té negro recién preparado y de las ingeniosas rimas usadas en las estrofas, escuchó una canción salir de la radio.

 _Pop!_

Yao levantó su vista para encontrarse con Sakura frente al televisor observando al objeto como si fuera algo traído de otro mundo, presionaba los botones del volumen embelesada, preguntándose qué era lo que hacían.

 _Six!_

La música llegaba hasta los oídos de Yao y la melodía por un momento comenzaba a parecerle conocida.

 _Squish. Cicero!_

Cuando las alarmas por fin sonaron en su mente, Sakura seguía viendo la televisión con más interés del que pareció antes.

 _Pop! Six. Squish. Cicero!_

Por alguna razón, su televisión se había configurado en inglés y estaban transmitiendo el musical de "Chicago." Para este punto, Yao sólo podía rogar que la chica no supiera inglés y, por ende, no comprendiera la letra de la canción.

 _Pop! Six. Squish. Cicero!_

El mayor se acercó a la chica, por primera vez deseando que estuviese trabajando con la misma diligencia con la que lo hacia todos los días en vez de mirar aquella película.

 _He had it coming! He had it coming! He had it coming all along!_

— ¿Qué haces, pequeña Sakura? —Preguntó con toda la naturalidad que pudo.

—No estoy segura, Yao-san —contestó esta, sólo tomando un segundo para poder prestarle la atención debida al otro—. Estaba limpiando la mesita de té y me encontré con este objeto extraño —levantó el control remoto, y Yao sintió como casi se le iba la sangre del miedo—. La música proveniente de esa caja me resultó interesante, pero para mi mala suerte no comprendo la mayoría de lo que están diciendo además de onomatopeyas.

Yao soltó un suspiro del alivio, al menos no tendría que explicarle nada.

 _So I shot him two warning shots. Into his head._

— ¿Usted comprende lo que están diciendo, Yao-san? —Regresó su vista a la pequeña japonesa, quien ahora lo miraba expectante de respuestas y posible información que ella no supiera.

—Err… yo… —se removió un poco, incómodo. Obvio que sabía la letra de memoria, era una de las películas favoritas de su hermanita menor. Hablaba acerca de cómo seis mujeres asesinaban a sus maridos/amantes por serles infieles.

 _Single my ass!_

—Es sólo un tango. Se llama "Cell Block Tango." —prefirió explicarle así, en una manera que no fuera ofensiva.

 _So he ran into my knife. He ran into my knife ten times!_

— ¿Tango, Yao-san? —La chica lucía confundida, aunque teniendo nada de experiencia previa en culturas occidentales era comprensible.

—Sí, tanto —le ofreció una mano, queriendo bailar al menos una vez con ella—. ¿Quieres que te muestre cómo bailar tango? —Sakura asintió al tiempo que aceptaba la mano que le era ofrecida.

 _He had it coming! He had it coming! He had it coming all along! I didn't do it! And if I'd done it! How could you tell me that I was wrong?_

Yao guiaba a la chica paso por paso en la sala, sosteniendo su cintura con una mano mientras que con la otra la inclinaba un poco. A pesar de la situación en apariencia poco favorable, Sakura no sintió miedo de caer al piso; ambos sentían la sensualidad del baile exudar en ellos. Ella con elegancia seguía los pasos que pacientemente le eran instruidos.

 _He saw himself as alive. And I saw him dead._

El mayor observaba embelesado a la chica al tiempo que dirigía el tempo en el que debía mover sus caderas, su tronco y en dónde colocar sus piernas cubiertas por su kimono rosa, pero que a pesar de este, Yao podía notar un par de curvas en la figura de la japonesa.

 _They had it coming! They had it coming! They had it coming all along! We didn't do it! And if we'd done it! How could you tell us that we were wrong?_

Para este punto Sakura se movía con tanta fluidez que podía guiar el baile; se aferró del cuello del señor Yao y movía su cintura al compás marcado por esas pequeñas percusiones. Esas que se apagaban poco a poco y se desvanecían en el fondo.

 _Pop! Six. Squish. Cicero! Pop! Six. Squish. Cicero! Pop! Six. Squish. Cicero! Pop! Six. Squish. Cicero!_

En cuanto los últimos compases dejaron de sonar, se separaron y Sakura por fin encontró el botón que le daba fin a las imágenes en movimiento. De repente, por alguna razón que no logró comprender, un recuerdo de una de sus tías favoritas resurgió.

— _Oba-chan, ¿qué pasó con oji-chan? —La adulta le observó por un par de minutos antes de suspirar y ponerse al nivel de la niña._

— _Sólo digamos que algunos hombres no aguantan el arsénico._


	5. Sonrojos

Dios mío, apenas me di cuenta de que el drabble con la canción romántica debía ser este. Espero que eso no me meta en problemas con la moderación. Ups. Así que intentaré subir este y el siguiente en un ratito más. El tema de este drabble es "sonrojos."

* * *

Por lo que podría ser la primera vez en varios años, Yao estaba retomando sus fallidas clases de japonés al tiempo que bebía una taza de café ( _demasiado amargo, aru_ ). ¿La razón, dicen? ¿Acaso no era obvio ya? Pues lo está haciendo para poder comunicarse mejor con la chica que en este momento, se está encargando de lavar los peluches, Sakura Honda.

Y claro que sí, el chino y el vietnamita de la chica era excepcional (dejando de lado, como habrán notado, los honoríficos, pero Yao supone que es más cosa de respeto que de falta de lenguaje), pero el preferiría darle la comodidad de poder escuchar cosas lindas en su idioma natal. Por supuesto que esto no tenía nada que ver con el creciente afecto que sentía por ella, eso sería ridículo. Y por supuesto que no estaba investigando un poema que pudiera declarar sus sentimientos. Por supuesto.

Mientras trata de leer su libro de principiantes al japonés (en chino simplificado, porque sí), la chica entra a la estancia con un muñeco de Hello Kitty ahora limpio así como un moño nuevo alrededor de sus orejas. Olvidando el libro al instante, el chino corre hacia la chica para poder estrechar al muñeco entre sus escuálidos brazos.

— ¡Es tan linda, aru! —Exclama mientras la apretuja, un brillo especial en su expresión.

—Me alegra que le guste, Yao-san. —Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa dulce plasmada en su rostro y sus manos entrelazadas en su espalda.

— ¿Cómo no me va a gustas? ¡Es Hello Kitty, aru! ¡Es la cosa más linda del mundo! —Después de ti, le habría gustado agregar, pero no quería arruinar el alegre ambiente.

—Por supuesto que lo es, Yao-san, viene de Japón —le recordó la chica orgullosa. Wang murmuró algo ininteligible y Sakura tuvo que acercarse más para tratar de escuchar—. Disculpe, no lo escuché, ¿podría repetirlo?

—Dije —tragó grueso y tomó una gran bocanada de aire—, que viene de Japón, al igual que tú —ahora en su mirada no había nerviosismo a flor de piel, sólo un brillo decidido que no encajaba en lo absoluto con su expresión gentil—. Y como tú también vienes de Japón —agregó—, pienso que tú también eres linda, aru.

Su seguridad se derrumbó después de eso y comenzó de nuevo a murmurar cosas por lo bajo mientras abrazaba al peluche, algo que tenía que ver con cosas lindas y del cómo eran su debilidad. Ah, y varios "aru's" entre cada oración.

Sakura sonrió ante el ataque nervioso del otro y le ofreció una reverencia agradecida, puesto que aún seguía sintiéndose incómoda ante el contacto físico.

—Agradezco mucho su cumplido, Yao-san. Y espero, de todo corazón, poder hacer algo que compense su amabilidad hacia mi persona.

El murmullo paniqueado de Yao terminó cortándose en seco, el chico observó a la japonesa, el color carmesí de repente subiendo hasta sus mejillas y postrándose allí, formando un hermoso sonrojo que contrastaba con su piel blanca.

—Uh, gracias, supongo.

Sakura sonrió una vez más, pensando que no sería mala idea quedarse a su lado después de todo.


	6. Colaboración con otro escritor

El tema de este drabble era "colaboración con otro escritor," fue hecho en conjunto con gemini in tauro. Ah, casi lo olvido, el presente fic participa para el reto "70 días con tu OTP" del foro Anteiku. Se supone que debía decirlo cada tres drabbles y se me había olvidado. Espero que eso tampoco me ponga en problemas con la moderación.

* * *

Era una tarde semi soleada y Yao había insistido en que diesen una pequeña caminata a través de un parque cercano al lugar. La joven nipona, algo confundida al ver cómo su amo le había traído un lindo paraguas con escrituras en japonés (que probablemente Yao no entendía, pero igual apreciaba el gesto) diciéndole que se pusiese uno de sus kimonos lindos (o de los más lindos, para él su ropa era monísima) y le acompañase.

El aíre surcaba tranquilo y los pasaba de lejos. Dando la sensación de que el tiempo comenzaba a pasar más lento, pero así lo preferían, o al menos así le gustaba a Yao.

— ¿Yao-san? —le llegó el ligero murmullo de la japonesita al tiempo que alzaba la vista para llegar a su altura. El magnate alzó una ceja y frunció los labios esperando por la pregunta de la chica. Al ver que no hacía nada, habló él.

— ¿Qué sucede? —la chica pareció buscar las palabras correctas en su mente durante varios minutos, mordiéndose el labio inferior y queriendo encontrar la forma de no sonar grosera, suspiró.

— ¿Por qué insiste en ser tan amable conmigo? —la pregunta no sólo sorprendió a Yao, sino a Sakura misma. No porque ella no supiese lo que había escapado de sus labios, más bien por el hecho de que la amabilidad del hombre a veces llegaba a límites que ella misma observaba curiosa.

El hombre se paró a observar la puerta de sol unos minutos. Después, se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que es en algo así como una reacción espejo, aru —respondió al cabo de unos minutos—. Tú eres amable conmigo, y en respuesta yo soy amable contigo —la chica asintió con la cabeza, como comprendiendo el significado de la profundidad de las palabras del otro. Hizo un par de expresiones que la delataban profunda en pensamiento, para luego volver a asentir. Esta vez con una sonrisa entusiasta plasmada en su rostro.

—Creo que comprendo, Yao-san —exclamó con su pequeña voz al tiempo que sostenía el paraguas entre sus frágiles manos, expresando su emoción a flor de piel.

Siguieron caminando por el parque, señalando de vez en cuando a los árboles, o las personas, o incluso a los animales que rondaban por ahí. Podría decirse que, de lo encantadora que se mostró la tarde, esta pasó "volando" para ambas partes. Y cuando había llegado la hora de regresar a casa, se mostraron reluctantes pero satisfechos ante los eventos que hubo durante su pequeña excursión.

A pesar de que para cuando regresaron a casa el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, la brisa que soplaba desde el oeste era cálida. El ocaso se cernía sobre ellos al llegar a las puertas de la enorme mansión de arquitectura francesa y le daba un toque mágico al momento.

En ese momento no eran amo y sirvienta, eran Sakura y Yao, observándose con intensidad a los ojos, como esperando poder develar los secretos del otro con eso solo. Después de un par de sonrisas comprensivas y gestos sutiles, ambos volvieron a entrar a la casa.


	7. Mitología

—Yao-san, ¿le gustaría acompañarme a festejar el _Tanabata matsuri_?

El chico miró por encima de su taza de té para observar a una emocionada Sakura.

— ¿Tanabata, aru? —cuestionó dudoso, creyó haber escuchado el término alguna vez, pero no estaba del todo seguro.

—Es un festival de verano, Yao-san, se celebra el día siete del mes siete cada año en Japón.

Yao la observó interesado, tomó otro sorbo a su taza de té, soltó un "Hmmm" al tiempo que le daba vuelta a la página del diario, sintiendo los ansiosos ojos de la chica sobre sí.

—Seguro, aru, ¿de qué trata? —Dejó el diario sobre la mesa por un momento para poder escuchar a la chica dar detalles sobre el festival.

— ¡Hay que pedir deseos! —Le entregó una hojita de papel con un cordón atado en la parte de arriba—. Puede escribirlo en chino, si gusta. Deberemos poner ramas de bambú por aquí… —la chica se giró hacia la sala, pensando ya dónde le gustaría ponerlo.

Yao sonrió al verla tan feliz. — ¿Y qué fue lo que le dio origen a este festival? —La chica sonrió, esta vez un poco menos entusiasta, pero se notaba emocionada por poder compartir su mitología con el otro.

—Está basado en una leyenda —explicó—, se supone que el _Tanabata Matsuri_ es el único día en el que dos amantes pueden reencontrarse.

— ¿En serio?

La chica asintió con la cabeza. —Sí, la chica era hija de un rey, ella tenía una hermosísima habilidad para bordar, y esa era su única tarea —Sakura tomó la manga de su yukata y lo ondeó un poco para hacer alusión a la habilidad de la protagonista—: bordar a las orillas del Amanogawa. El nombre de la chica era Orihime.

 _»Orihime se sentía muy solitaria, así que su padre, tratando de aliviar esa soledad, le presentó a Hikoboshi, un apuesto pastor del otro lado del río._

 _Ambos se enamoraron al instante, y como toda historia de amor, se casaron. Eran tan felices juntos que estaban olvidando sus deberes; el padre de Orihime, al presencia esto, se enfureció. Y tal fue su enojo, que los separó y los obligó a vivir en lados opuestos del río._

 _Orihime lloró desconsolada, y le rogó a su padre la oportunidad de poder verse una vez al año; este se la concedió: podrían verse el séptimo día del séptimo mes siempre y cuando cumpliera con sus deberes._

 _Había un problema en ello: podían verse, pero no tocarse. Tras más llanto, unos cuervos acudieron a la ayuda de Orihime y construyeron un puente para que los amantes pudieran estar juntos de nuevo._

* * *

Sakura balanceaba sus piernas en el pórtico del patio trasero, el sonido de la campana que le había regalado al señor Yao tintineaba en el techo y le daba un ambiente veraniego al lugar, se abanicaba con la mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda se recargaba, observando el cielo nocturno. A ella siempre le gustaron las estrellas, así que el poder observarlas cada noche sin restricción alguna era algo maravilloso. Observaba al hermoso triángulo que formaban Deneb, Altair y Vega, y recordaba lo que le decía una vez su amigo griego acerca de la Vía Láctea.

— ¿Te molesta algo de compañía, aru? —Sakura se giró y observó con una sonrisa el cómo Yao asomaba la cabeza algo tímido, soltó una pequeña risita y negó con la cabeza.

—En lo absoluto, Yao-san, será más que bienvenida. —El otro asintió al tiempo que se acercaba a la chica y se sentaba a su lado en el pórtico, esperando poder ver lo mismo que miraba la chica en el cielo.

Su vista se topó con estrellas. Cientos de miles de ellas. De diferentes tamaños y algunas incluso de diferentes colores. Muchas emitían un brillo blanco, mientras que otras lo hacían de color azul, naranja, amarillo y rojo. Según lo que recuerda haber aprendido hace muchos años, el color representaba su edad, siendo blanco el más joven y rojo el más viejo.

—Mira, Sakura —le dijo al tiempo que apuntaba a una de sus constelaciones favoritas—, esa es la constelación de Draco, tiene la forma de un dragón.

—Lo puedo ver, Yao-san —comentó divertida.

—Es una de mis favoritas, aru, he escuchado que está conformada por cien estrellas.

—Es linda, Yao-san, ¿a usted le gustan los dragones?

— ¡Por supuesto! La mitología china está llena de ellos, son parte de nuestra cultura.

La brisa era cálida y soplaba con gentileza, mantenía a los pensamientos de los dos chicos en el mismo tren de pensamiento sin que ellos estuviesen conscientes de ello. Yao trató de acercarse un poco más a la chica, y en cuanto estuvo en su rango de distancia, tomó su mano. Esta no la retiró, en vez, la apretó.

Se sentían tan cerca el uno del otro y tan felices como Orihime y Hikoboshi.

* * *

El presente fanfiction participa en el reto "70 días con tu OTP" del foro Anteiku. El tema fijado para este drabble era "mitología."

Ya sé que el usar al Tanabata como mitología japonesa es muy común, pero fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, lo lamento. Además, la fecha está a menos de un mes de distancia ¡ya hice mis deseos de Tanabata!

Okey, ¿alguien conoce a Supercell? Es que tiene una canción llamada "Kimi no shiranai Monogatari" (la historia que no sabrás) y en su letra hace varias referencias a la leyenda de Tanabata. ¿Alguien recuerda la escena de Karate Kid (la del 2010, creo) en la que están en un festival de marionetas y la chica le habla sobre una leyenda? Ahora que pienso en ello, me recuerda a la leyenda de Tanabata, tal vez será porque la cultura japonesa está muy basada en la china.

¡Voy a subir un especial de Tanabata ese día! En el drabble 35, según mis cálculos. De mientras, disfrutad los demás trozos de slice of life de estos dos. Gracias por soportar mis notas de autor enormes.

Matane!


	8. San Valentín

El presente fanfiction forma parte del reto "70 días con tu OTP" del foro Anteiku. El tema de este drabble es "San Valentín."

* * *

Sakura fruncía el ceño al tiempo que observaba las instrucciones en el libro de cocina que le regaló su madre, en él venía la receta que toda chica japonesa debía saber: chocolate para San Valentín.

Bien, ella no era demasiado fan de los dulces, pero su superior sí lo era. Y mucho, en comparación con las enormes cantidades de amargo té negro que este consumía.

Ah~ estaba segura de que casi terminaba de prepararlo, sólo le faltaría mezclarla bien, ponerla en los moldes, hornearla y entregársela a Yao. Todo bien hasta el momento.

Tomó el tazón con la mezcla preparada en un molde que tenía la forma del kanji "ai", esperando que el gesto lo comprendiera el señor Yao sin que luciera demasiado fuera de lugar. Lo metió al horno y salió un rato para darse un respiro.

—Luces agotada, pequeña Sakura —la gentil voz del chino le hizo sobresaltarse y llevarse una mano al pecho.

—No esperaba encontrarlo aquí, Yao-san —se excusó—. Aunque eso no significa que su presencia me sea desagradable.

Yao le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. —Me alegra estar consciente de eso —observó un poco a la chica y notó que tenía puesto un mandil y que éste se encontraba cubierto de lo que parecía ser harina, azúcar y chocolate—. ¿Cocinando algo, pequeña Sakura? —los ojos de la chica se abrieron de la sorpresa, pues no esperaba una pregunta tan directa.

—E-experimentando, diría yo —miró a su alrededor, esperando encontrar algo que la sacase de esa bochornosa situación. Lo que sea por evitar la penetrante mirada de Yao…

—Espero tener permiso de probar ese experimento —ladeó la cabeza a su costado, permitiéndole a la chica tener un respiro del obvio colapso nervioso que estaba experimentando—. Con tu permiso, pequeña Sakura, me retiraré a la sala —la chica asintió y le cedió el paso, dejando salir el aire que estaba conteniendo ante la presencia del otro.

Sólo esperaba que todo fuera bien.

* * *

La japonesa jugueteaba con sus manos de vez en vez mientras esperaba con una mezcla equitativa de ansias y pavor la presencia de Yao Wang en el desayunador en el área alejada de la principal. Había sido un movimiento bastante audaz suyo el dejarle una nota pidiéndole que lo viera ahí, y comenzaba a arrepentirse al no ver señales de él.

—Es una linda noche, ¿no lo cree así, pequeña Sakura? —la chica se dio vuelta y tuvo que reprimir un pequeño gritito de sorpresa al ver al señor Yao con una enorme sonrisa detrás de ella.

—S-sí —tartamudeó.

— ¿Gustas acompañarme a rezar? —aquel pedido tomó por sorpresa a la chica, quien se limitó a asentir y preparar sus cosas para un viaje relativamente corto a un templo que se encontraba cerca de ahí. Los intrincados tallados de madera eran indicativos de lo antiguo y valioso que debía ser el templo.

Al llegar al pequeño altar ambos se inclinaron y comenzaron a rezarle a la deidad en su respectivo idioma, y ambos se deleitaban ya fuera con la simpleza o con la melodiosa variedad del lenguaje de su contraparte. Cada uno rezaba porque ese día terminara como ellos lo esperaban.

Tras media hora les pareció prudente regresar, aún no anochecía, y Sakura seguía sintiéndose nerviosa por el pequeño paquete que pesaba en el bolsillo de su kimono.

En la puerta de la entrada, la chica se detuvo de abrupto, efectuó una reverencia y le entregó de una manera bastante rápida—que bordaba en lo violenta—el pequeño paquete envuelto en tela de kimono y un mono listón rosado.

—Es una forma de agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí, Yao-san —se apresuró a explicar. El chino, por su parte, pasada la sorpresa inicial tomó el presente que le era extendido con una suave sonrisa adornando sus labios.

—Apuesto que es algo muy lindo —con la delicadeza que ameritaba el obvio esfuerzo de la chica, Yao desenvolvió el listón y la tela para revelar un trozo de consistencia sólida y forma artística. Abrió bastante los ojos en una segunda sorpresa y observó el sonrojo de la chica al tiempo que sentía sus propias mejillas encenderse ante lo que eso significaba.

—S-significa gracias en mi idioma natal miró a otro lado, esperando no ser demasiado atrevida. Yao negó con la cabeza y se acercó a abrazarla, murmurando en su oído algo que la hizo estremecer.

— _Wo ai ni_ … —la estrechó en sus brazos y se deleitó con el sonido de un jadeo por parte de la chica—. Eso también significa _gracias_ en mi idioma natal.

* * *

Sigo viiiiiiivaaaaaaaa. Lamento muchísimo la enorme tardanza que tuve para terminar de escribir esto, pero en serio, cada vez que abría el documento me devanaba los sesos tratando de pensar cómo desarrollarlo. Pero vosotros, mis queridos lectores, no estáis molestos conmigo, ¿verdad? ¿VERDAD?

 _Ahem_ , pasando a notas más importantes…

 **Ai:** es el kanji (literalmente _letras chinas_ ) para el sentimiento _amor_ , aunque esa es la lectura en japonés, la transcripción a rōmaji chino es bastante parecida ( _Aí_ ), pero la lectura es demasiado complicada como para que yo intente interpretarla. Como habrán notado, Sakura mintió. ewe

 **Wo ai ni:** _te amo_ en chino, aunque no creo que se pronuncie con nuestro español cuacho y falto de tonalidades, pero también soy demasiado floja para investigar la pronunciación y transcripción tal cual.

 **Chocolates japoneses de San Valentín:** sí, San Valentín es el día en que todas las chicas dan chocolates a las personas cercanas a ellas, y si una les da chocolates, sois especiales chicos. Aunque hay dos tipos de chocolates: _giri-choko_ (literalmente _chocolate obligado_ ), que es para los jefes, colegas y amigos, mientras que el _honmei-choko_ es para los esposos, amantes o enamorados.

 **Noche de los sietes (Qi Xi Jie):** es tradición china que el séptimo día del séptimo mes en el calendario lunar (que creo fue en agosto o septiembre) las parejas vayan a rezar al templo de la casamentera para orar por el amor, la felicidad y el matrimonio. O que los hombres vayan solos a rezar por suerte en el amor. :V Finjamos que rezaron por el amor y el matrimonio, porque los drabbles lo estipulan… ups, spoiler. Ya qué.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que no tengan tantas ganas de matarme si les prometo tener el siguiente capítulo el lunes, ¿sí?

Matane!


	9. En una cita

El presente fic participa en el reto "70 días con tu OTP" del foro Anteiku.

* * *

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Y siempre que no puede creer algo, parpadea un par de veces hasta encontrarle sentido a lo que está frente a sus ojos. Aunque claro, no había que encontrarle demasiado sentido al rostro suplicante de Yao y el pequeño ramo de geranios.

El señor Yao estaba tratando de cortejarla.

Y Sakura no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ello. Por lo que parpadeó un par de veces más.

Digo, sí, el señor Yao era una persona en extremo amable y alguien a quien puede que sí, puede que no, Sakura le haya cogido afecto. Eh, pero no lo malinterpreten, que el afecto de Sakura tenía las más puras intenciones.

Después de diez segundos con el ramo de flores extendidos Yao comenzaba a pensar que la respuesta que obtendría sería negativa. Retrajo sus brazos con lentitud y esperó que la decepción no se mostrara en su rostro. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera retirarlas del todo, unas delicadas manos color porcelana lo detuvieron y unos bellos ojos azabache le observaron curiosos. La bella Sakura parpadeó un par de veces más y acercó las flores a sí misma.

—Ciertamente es un arreglo precioso, Yao-san —y seguimos con los honoríficos. El chino dejó salir un suspiro de alivio al ver que sus afectos mientras que no parecían ser correspondidos (si es que la mirada sorprendida de Sakura así como el uso de honoríficos era algo para basarse) tampoco eran del todo rechazados. Si es que eso tenía sentido, porque para él no lo tenía. Menuda lógica china.

—Me preguntaba si querrías ir a tomar un paseo por el pequeño pueblo en la noche —soltó antes de que pudiera detenerse o retractarse. _Ahora o nunca_ —. En calidad de cita.

Los incrédulos ojos de la pequeña nipona se abrieron más de la cuenta por segunda vez consecutiva mientras su pequeña boquita parecía haber olvidado del todo cómo formular palabras. Y su inteligente cerebro, que podía manipular con una astucia envidiable las piezas de Gō, parecía haber cedido todas sus funciones. Yao de verdad esperaba que éste no fuera el caso.

—Yo… _watashi… watashi ga…_ —y lo único que se le pudo ocurrir al paniqueado cerebro de la chica fue acudir a su lengua madre y tratar de formar una respuesta coherente. Agregando énfasis en _tratar_ —. _Etto… S-sumi…_ —la gentil pero firme mirada de Yao dejaba a Sakura plantada en su lugar quien buscaba la alternativa más viable, y antes de poder formular del todo las palabras que destruirían por completo las ilusiones del chino, el gato le devolvió su lengua a Sakura—. Me encantaría.

Una sonrisa en el rostro de Yao le hacía parecer más joven, infantil incluso. —Entonces te recogeré en un par de horas.

* * *

La fresca calidez de primavera era una agradable sensación para ambos asiáticos mientras caminaban por el pequeño lugar. Algunos niños se correteaban mientras que otros se mantenían en su lugar junto a sus madres observando a la gran multitud caminar por las hermosas calles de la otrora Saigón.

Sakura observaba con distintivo afecto a los pequeñuelos que se le acercaban para esconderse de sus amigos en un amigable correteo. Yao también los observaba con un toque divertido y conmovido, pero el resto de su atención estaba dividido entre pensar a dónde llevar a Sakura y en observar a Sakura.

Su caminata les llevó varias horas, y después de haber disfrutado lo suficiente las calles _nouveau,_ decidieron regresar a la siempre presente calma de la mansión Wang.

Ambos se dirigieron a la pequeña fuente en el centro del bellísimo jardín y se sentaron en sus bordes. El silencio se hizo entre los dos.

Sakura lucía bastante entretenida con las aleteadas de los peces _koi_ dentro del agua, iban desde el más vibrante anaranjado hasta un calmo, mas no aburrido, blanco. Aleteaban y aleteaban, removiendo el agua de la superficie y quizás si se estuviera en el día le sería imposible a alguien ver su reflejo en ella.

Yao, en cambio, seguía con la mirada fija en cada uno de los movimientos. Fue ahí y entonces que Yao se dio cuenta.

La pequeña Sakura Honda le era tan intrigante como hermosa; y él estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de hacerla feliz a su lado. Claro, si ésta aceptaba la mano que le era ofrecida.

Sintió su pecho inflarse de la felicidad, al ver cómo la pequeña y delicada mano porcelana encajaba a la perfección en la suya más brusca y callosa.

* * *

Es jueves, lo sé. Lamento la tardanza. Aunque suponiendo que escriba muchos drabbles mañana para ponerme al día con el reto no importará demasiado, ¿cierto? Además, este drabble es recién salido del horno, apenas he tocado la computadora en toda la semana. Rayos. Pero por lo menos esta cosa oficialmente salió del hiatus. :3

Como de seguro habrán notado, este drabble salió más romanticón que los demás, eso es porque se supone que en eso se debía enfocar, el prompt era "en una cita". Espero que no estéis muertos ya de diabetes. Sin nada más que promesas de regresar mañana con por lo menos tres drabbles más me despido de vosotros.

Matane!


	10. Frase

Sakura se encontraba sentada en uno de los cómodos cojines de la sala, bastante atenta a los caracteres que aparecían impresos en el pequeño tomo de una novela rosa occidental (traducida). La melancolía impregnada en cada verso era abrumador, tanto que incluso Sakura podía sentirse dentro de la historia, sufriendo los pesares de los personajes y regocijándose con sus alegrías.

— _El problema no fue enamorarme de ti, sino el pensar que tú también te enamorarías de mí…_ —aquella cita, dicha en voz alta, ocasionaba una alta torrente de emociones correr por la pequeña nipona, y en su distracción, no notó el par de ojos color miel que le observaban heridos desde una de las esquinas de la habitación, helado ante, lo que él creía, como una revelación por parte de Sakura.

Mientras tanto, la chica de hermosos cabello azabache y piel porcelana continuaba, en bendita ignorancia, su lectura.

* * *

Yao se paseaba de un lado a otro cual dragón enjaulado, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. ¡Sakura pensaba que él no le amaba! Y él que se esforzaba tanto en demostrarle afecto…

Aunque bueno, siendo sinceros, tampoco era como si le expresara todo el cariño del mundo, y sería demasiado precoz llamarle _amor_ desde ahorita…

¡Y nada! Yao debía hacer algo al respecto, no podía dejar las cosas como estaban ahorita.

Tomó asiento en uno de los cojines de su habitación, dispuesto a formular algo…

* * *

La noche era espléndida, la luna brillaba en toda su capacidad y belleza, las estrellas rodeándola con orgullo y honor de estar ahí presentes junto a la esposa del Astro Rey. Una leve brisa soplaba las briznas de césped, otorgándole al panorama un cierto aire de soledad.

— _Shizuka_ … —murmuró Sakura ante el ligeramente terrorífico sentimiento que abarcaba el lugar, le daba la sensación de estar en un filme de terror de su tierra natal, o esa ligera presión en su pecho de que algo faltaba, ahí a su lado…

Y sintió unos brazos fuertes envolverse alrededor de su cintura y un rostro pegarse a su nuca. Sakura no pudo evitar soltar un respingo tanto por la sorpresa como por la intimidad del contacto.

—Sakura… —la voz de Yao vibraba en su espalda y le hacía sentir cosquillas, pero a pesar de que una parte de sí misma quería rehuir ese abrazo bizarro, se dejó hacer, hundiéndose más en aquel abrazo que expresaba más sentimientos que cualquier kanji que pudiera aprender en su vida.

* * *

 _El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku_.

 _Long time no see~_! Seh… debería actualizar esta cosa cada día a partir de hoy ya que se me está acabando el tiempo. Enero viene pronto y aún me faltan 60 capítulos. OwO. Este capítulo era basado en una frase que me dio la moderación, y como lo hacían a lo random, me tocó la frase que leyó Sakura en su libro, y no se me ocurría nada sin que fuera al menos un poquitín angustioso. Espero haber logrado que este fic siguiera siendo ligero. Aunque los futuros prompts me dan un poquito de miedo…

 **静か** **(shizuka):** (Jap. Adj.) Tranquilo, solitario, desolado.


	11. Playa

Ambos se mantuvieron en esa postura por varios minutos que parecían alargarse en la eternidad, aquellos preciosos momentos donde las palabras no eran necesarias. Sakura se recargó en el pecho del señor Yao, sin preocuparse por lo que pasaría a continuación, sólo dejándose sumir en la tranquilidad que éste le traía y que sólo había experimentado una vez en la playa de Kamakura.

* * *

Yao pasaba tranquilo la página del periódico mientras tomaba una taza de té negro. Soltó un suspiro, después de la temeraria acción que había tomado, Sakura se había excusado a su habitación y lo había estado evitando durante el resto del día, y todo el asunto le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta.

Se puso de pie para salir a caminar un rato y llevar su taza al fregadero, pues no tenía ningún uso para hojas de té usadas. Quizás todo eso le quitaría a Sakura de la cabeza.

* * *

La japonesa se abrazaba de su almohada mientras trataba con vehemencia de calmar los acelerados latidos de su corazón, se sentía confundida por la noche anterior, no sólo por la acción del señor Yao, sino por los sentimientos que la misma le enfundó. Hundió su rostro un poco más en el pequeño objeto apeluchado mientras sentía que su rostro ardía en llamas, estaba bastante segura que su rostro asemejaba el de un tomate. Y eso era bastante vergonzoso.

Soltó un suspiro pensativo, su rostro tenía una expresión afligida. No había podido conciliar demasiado bien el sueño, y si alguien viniera a verla pensarían que había cachado una fiebre o algo así. Se puso de pie y se encaminó hasta la cocina, un vaso de agua no le vendría mal a su febril, confundida, y, sobretodo, enamorada cabeza. ¿Qué tendrá el señor Yao para hacerle sentir tanto con algo tan pequeño?


	12. Fotografías

Yao enjabonaba el pequeño contenedor de porcelana roja. Para él y para casi todo el mundo, rojo representaba el color de la pasión. Y se preguntaba hacia qué sentía pasión en ese momento. Tan ensimismado estaba en su pequeña tarea auto-impuesta, que por poco no percibe los ligeros pasos que después de varios meses de convivencia, conocía tan bien.

Se giró de abrupto y se encontró con el rostro sorprendido de la pequeña nipona. —Sakura… —susurró.

La chica se vio dudosa por un momento, su objetivo de tomar un vaso con agua ahora no se veía tan simple como creyó. Observó al señor Yao durante un segundo, luego su mirada cayó sobre la tetera, para al final irse a uno de los pasillos, considerando la opción de huir de nuevo de él. _Sería tan simple_ …

Yao notó su indecisión—algo tan común en los japoneses por su naturaleza analítica—, y decidió dar pequeños pasos hacia ella, esperando no asustarla, como lo hace un cazador con su presa…

—Con su permiso… —dijo Sakura antes de darse la media vuelta e irse en cualquier dirección que pudiera ir.

Yao decidió que era mejor dejar de caminar sobre cáscaras de huevo y aclarar las cosas entre ellos dos, pues mientras que había sido bastante claro su interés en cortejarla con la cita del otro día, no habían quedado bastante clara su _pasión_ por la chica. Caminó detrás de aquellos pliegues de kimono rosa, zigzagueando en las habitaciones de la mansión hasta una casi vacía donde la encontró, observando una de las tantas fotografías que colgaban en las paredes.

Le tomó de la muñeca y le giró para poder verle. Había aprehensión, quizás algo de aprensión en los ojos de la chica. _¿Aprensión por qué?_

Tomó su barbilla entre sus dedos, alzando la vista de la chica hasta la suya y dedicándole una mirada enternecida.

 _Pasión por las Sakuras_ , pensó Yao antes de inclinarse y cerrar la distancia entre ellos.


	13. Besándose

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida al sentir el contacto de sus labios con los del señor Yao. Pero después de un pequeño jadeo por la sorpresa inicial, cerró los ojos, decidiendo mejor dejarse llevar por la calidez que ese precioso contacto le podría brindar.

Después de un par de segundos, la nipona se sintió un poco más audaz y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del esbelto cuello del chino, sintiendo electricidad recorrer su cuerpo cuando las manos del señor Yao abandonaban su rostro para asentarse en su cintura.

Yao hizo ademanes de querer profundizar aquel preciado ósculo, y sin romper aquel estado de ensoñación, comenzó a mover sus labios sobre aquellos tan suaves y dulces—cual néctar exquisito—de Sakura.

Pasó un minuto antes de que la necesidad de oxígeno les diera de lleno y les recordara que eran humanos, así que con bastante reluctancia se separaron, ojos brillantes de beatitud y respiración entrecortada por lo surreal del momento. Se sentían ambos tan felices por aquel gesto, que no dudaron mucho tiempo para volver a besarse, con el mismo cariño, con la misma pasión.

* * *

 _El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Del foro Anteiku._

*Se desmaya* yay, tres capítulos en un día, aunque fueran bastante cortitos, pero igual cuentan. Además de que la escena completa usaba tres prompts del reto. El del capítulo 11 usaba el prompt "playa", el capítulo 12 usaba el prompt "fotografías" (aunque originalmente tenía "insomnio" pero que moví al capítulo 14 que usaba "besándose" y puse en el trece… espero no entrar en problemas con la moderación por eso uwu). Con todo y todo no quedó _tan_ mal, ¿cierto? Y estoy bastante satisfecha con poder haber hecho un avance tan grande en… media hora. (Ya sé, soy un desastre.) Como sea, esperen un nuevo capítulo mañana, le estoy volviendo a agarrar al escribir a diario.

Matane!


	14. Insomnio

Sakura soltó un suspiro exasperado al tiempo que giraba de nuevo en su cama, llevándose consigo las sábanas en las que los dos amantes trágicos compartían un beso, aquel privilegio que sólo podían darse una vez al año. Resignada a que esta noche no podría vencer al insomnio, Sakura se sentó en su cama, se amarró la bata y se puso de pie.

Con cuidado, como para no despertar por accidente a quien sea que pueda escucharle, la chica se escurrió entre las puertas y con paso silencioso, caminó entre los pasillos de la mansión, buscando un lugar que le pudiera brindar el sosiego que necesitaba en ese momento. La luna iluminaba con una tenue elegancia a través de las ventanas que se mantenían abiertas para acondicionar las cálidas noches de verano como esa. De alguna manera, Sakura se encontró a sí misma en una de las ventanas que se encontraban a la orilla del pasillo, desde la cual podía apreciar la belleza del cielo nocturno en Saigón.

— ¿No puedes dormir?

Su propia mano le impidió sacar el pequeño grito de sorpresa que estuvo a punto de salir, sus ojos abiertos como platos, aprensión presente en su rostro, observó al señor Yao de pie, frente a ella, observándola con curiosidad escrita en sus ojos.

—N-no, señor Yao —murmuró al tiempo que evadía su mirada, las losas de porcelana de repente merecían mucha atención.

—Sakura… —la manera tan suave y cariñosa en la que pronunciaba su nombre hizo que la chica en cuestión sintiera escalofríos—. Creí que después de ayer había quedado bastante claro que el llamarme "señor" ya no era apropiado.

La nipona tragó grueso. Por supuesto, desde que… eran… er… demonios, era tan difícil decirlo… desde que ellos… se… demostraron sus sentimientos. Listo, lo admitió. Ellos eran… argh… _koibitos_.

—Sí… —murmuró, sus ojos aún plantados en el suelo, y de alguna manera, el tono tan desolado en su voz la hizo sentirse peor, y pudo descifrar que al señor Yao también.

Él se aclaró la garganta y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la chica. —Como sea, ¿gustas tomar una taza de cocoa conmigo? Estoy segura de que algo dulce nos subirá los ánimos si nos quedaremos despiertos todo el día.

Sakura sonrió al tiempo que asentía. El prospecto de compartir una deliciosa y cálida taza de cocoa no le era para nada desagradable, y menos si era en compañía de alguien que obviamente le tenía tanta estima. Con ese pensamiento reforzando su determinación de lograr que… su… relación… funcionase, siguió con pasos pequeños los más grandes y un poco apurados del chino.

Finalmente llegaron a la cocina, donde las manos de Yao se pusieron a trabajar con agilidad y avidez, repasando en su mente los ingredientes necesarios para devolverle esa sonrisa al objeto de su cariño, aquella que había portado el día anterior, cuando, en esencia, se había confesado.

Se aseguraría de devolvérsela (su sonrisa) así le tomara la vida entera hacerlo.

* * *

 _El presente fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Del foro Anteiku._

Perdonadme por no actualizar hace dos días, tuve compromisos (al parecer) y me tomó hasta la noche desocuparme. Luego ayer tuve un examen. Poco después me volví a enfermar. Aunque esta vez no pude actualizar más pronto, o más capítulos. Lo lamento tanto.

Anyways, ¿alguien notó que le quité su tic verbal a Yao? No sé si eso tenga un significado argumental en la historia, pueden verlo así si gustan. Algo sobre que su relación con Sakura maduró… o tal vez es que me he vuelto demasiado floja para ponerlo o releerlo desde julio y corregirlo… bah. El prompt de este capítulo es "insomnio."


End file.
